The Lost Guardian
by Yuji9029
Summary: A guardian, lost without his ghost. A ghost, in the company of a ragtag group of T-dolls, searching for his guardian. And a journey to reflect on all his accomplishments... and failures.
1. Chapter 1: Parting

**A.N.: So, my first attempt at a Crossover between Destiny and Girls Frontline. I really wanted this crossover for some reason but, because I couldn't find anything, I though: why don't I just do it myself****So, without further ado, lets get this going.**

* * *

"Spark, did I do the right thing ? "

That was the question he desperately wanted the answer to. Sitting here in the garden, the fireteam that helped him this far already gone. He told them to go, that this was something he did not want them involved in

It talked to him. The Darkness talked to him. It wanted something from him. So, if it wanted to use him and the garden, then he will make sure it can't use both

He was going to destroy the entrance to the garden. He has the materials for a device that could make it collapse but, only if he... does it manually

The power source of the 'bomb' was the remains of the Sanctified Mind. It was darkness that remains in it but, it was energy, usable energy

He was a hunter, the first who confront a problem before anyone knows it is a problem in the first place. He will not let himself become a problem

He doesn't have much time left, the gate getting more unstable by the second. So he asks the only question he wants an answer to right now. He asks his ghost, his friend, his Spark

"I don't know guardian, but know that I stand behind you, always." Was Sparks reply. He believed in his guardian and would gladly give his life for him. This was his last decision, his last life to give

"Spark," came the resigned voice of the hunter "do you think that Cayde would have approved of... This."

Ah, so that's what this is about. Ever since he confronted Uldren and the prince asked what Cayde would have done, he asked it himself. Would Cayde have approved of his choices, the path of revenge he carved, the reckless and borderline suicidal behavior he showed during his missions after Caydes death

His decision to leave the Last City to stay at the frontline

"Cayde would have not blamed you, he would have said that you simply do what a hunter is supposed to do." Spark knew his guardian needed to hear this. This simple admission is at least going to give him some solace before he looses his last life. Even if Spark was not sure if it was true

" Spark, thank you. It was my honor to be your guardian."

"It was my honor to be your ghost as well."

The time is up. The bomb is ready to destroy the gate and he is ready to meet his end. But, just as he pressed the trigger to start the explosion, he heard it

A voice

"Good work, guardian. But, your time hast not yet come. You are still needed, at another place, another time."

"Wha-" before he could even question what the voice meant, the world around him exploded into white light before it all went black

* * *

Unknown place, 9:37 p.m.

"45-nee, 45-nee! Look, I found this little guy just flying around. He said he needs help, can we help him? " came the excited voice of a young brown haired girl. Following her was a small flying ball of light with a shell that looked like a discoball

The room they entered was what looked like a living area, with a couch, a TV and some broken chairs. The interior was messy and not that well maintained with ripped wallpaper and a broken window.

"Hello, you must be the friends miss 9 was talking about. She said you were some kind of mercenarys. I intend to hire you if you would be interested." The 'person' that said that was the flying discoball. The fact that the ball talked was enough to get a reaction out of the other people in the room.

It was the person addressed as '45-nee' that answered first.

" ...what" not that it was going to be a very smart answer.

* * *

**A.N.: So, the prologue chapter there you have my idea for this story****From this point forward I will write from Sparks and Team 404's perspective. The perspective of the hunter will be told with logs they find, like you learn of Caydes story from the info cards you find in chests****I want to use this to paint a picture of the hunter before you actually meet him. A way to explain his character before and after Caydes death as well as the connection and relationship between the two.****The hunter is going to be male. A pairing is planned but you can still give me suggestions about plot points and, if I get something wrong, you can correct me so I can better myself****Thank you for reading. I will await your feedback.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Start of an Adventure

A.N.: chapter two. I will try to make this longer

This chapter will be about the interaction between Spark and 404. They will start the search for the hunter and discuss the terms of the 'mission' Spark has for the girls.

Enjoy

* * *

Spark never though he would have to explain the history of the world a second time. Teaching his guardian was already bad enough. But with the unfamiliar signals all over the place, he really can't help but notice that this might not even be his home universe anymore.

So he included that theory in his explanation.

Not that they believed him. No. They thought he was some insane recon drone or something. So he gave evidence in the form of weapons. Lumina, Gravitron Lance, the copy of The Ace of Spades and even Oryx's Sword! That one didn't stay out to long.

And if they didn't believe him after that, then they did after he made them new ammo using glimmer.

9 immediatly wanted him to make something to eat that wasn't military rations.

Even then he showed them some of the trophies his guardian earned. The most convincing: The Vex teleporter they used during the reclamation of the City at the end of the Red War.

"So, you are telling me that you are from some apocalyptic timeline, were you, a ghost, resurrect dead people, guardians, to fight the forces of this 'Darkness' in a struggle to survive. You were transported to this timeline after a suicide move, to try and close the entrance to some evil garden and to take yourself out of the equation so this darkness can't use you for it's own means. Did I forget something?"

" That is extremely simplified but essentially" Spark felt as if this girl, or T-doll was it, was not believing him. He can't really fault her for that. Not that she has to be so obvious about it.

It took some time to explain his origin to the group he asked to help him find his guardian. Ump 9 explained that they were mercenarys that do some high risk work, so they should be able to help him.

He knows his guardian is still alive, he can feel the connection. His guardian should still have his light and abilities. No reason to worry for his safety, he is one of the strongest guardians in the city and as a hunter he should know how to survive on his own.

"Look, I don't care if you believe me or not but I want you to know that, should you help me, you will be paid properly, understood? " he was getting impatient, no matter if he knows that his friend is ok, he still wants to reunite with him.

"Oh? And what can a small talking ball like you pay us with? " The leader of the group, UMP 45, said. She was skeptic about the whole thing, but because 9 seemed to be completely for it, she will humor him

"I still have access to my guardian's inventory, so be it technology, money or other things, I will pay you. Ok? " he Was getting desperate, but as a ghost he should not search on his own, that could mean his guardians last life

"What kind of technology?

He hasn't heard that voice much since He came here. Her Name was HK416 and she looked only really interested now that the benefits were said. After all, depending in the technology, she can improve her own abilities to surpass 'her' and prove her superiority to the higher ups in GK

"Depends. Alien tech or strong weapons and the like. Stuff you could use to improve you performance if you want. " Spark could already guess where she was going with her question. It was obvious considering that, as mercenarys, they always have to perform better than the competition.

" I say we help him. Think about it 45-nee! Alien tech! And adventure! This sounds exciting! Right G11? " was the excited exclamation of 9. G11 on the other hand didn't answer her, she fell asleep halfway during the conversation

"Okay 9, but first. Spark, was it? What do you expect us to do? " came the resigned voice of UMP 45 in response to her sister. "where are we supposed to start? "

Spark actually had a response to that. "Easy, I felt a pulse of light to the north, we can start there. Even if we don't find him there, he will most likely leave clues behind in case we miss each other. "

"You heard the guy, we go tomorrow. Rest for now. 416, you are responsible to wake up G11. " With that confirmation they started to prepare the needed equipment for their next mission. 9, as excited as ever, was happy that her sister excepted it and started to prepare the car for tomorrow while G11 and 416 were preparing spare ammunition and rations.

"I thank you for this. Once this is over you will be compensated generously, I promise." And Spark was honest in his emotional reply. This meant a lot to him, they were basically going on a wild chase so he could reunite with his hunter

"No need to get all sappy about it. You are gonna pay us and I might just use this opportunity to collect some Intel of my own. Now if you would excuse me I will need to contact some people to inform them that we will not be taking any other missions for a while. " with that she 45 left him alone with his thoughts. He could only hope that this isn't going to become one of this annoying chase missions he always had to do with his partner.

It is going to be one of those missions isn't it? With his guardian's luck.

* * *

They arrived at the place where he sensed the pulse of light the next day and, as he predicted they didn't find his guardian. At least he left a message carved into one of the nearby rocks. Or at least what could be a message.

"Spades with an arrow pointing east? What is this supposed to mean?" was 9's question. After all she didn't know if this was supposed to be connected to their target.

"My guardian always marks places and paths connected to himself with the spades. It has sentimental value to him. This should mean he went east. If we hurry we could still catch up with him. "

Spark was very pleased with this discovery. His guardian was here! Not even far from his own position. This might just be easy

" I don't think so. " came the sudden interruption from 416. "there are no fresh footprints. These are all at least a week old. "

"WHAT! No. This can't be. I only arrived here a day ago, how could they be... " He interrupted himself "Wait, no this does make sense. What if we arrived at different times. This entire travel was caused completely unintended. A travel throu space and time may be possible but not with hundred percent accuracy, so I could have simply be displaced in my arrival."

This makes this more difficult. All he could do now was to follow the clues his hunter left him

Naturally this had to happen. His guardian's luck is the worst.

" Don't worry Mr. Spark! We will find him. If he leaves those clues everywhere then it is only a matter of time until we find him!"

"What 9 said. Finding a missing person shouldn't be as difficult as the other missions we had in the past." 45 agreed with her sister. And she wasn't that wrong either. All their missions where almost all something others would find certain death in, finding a missing person is childs play in comparison

" Beside, with me here this is not going to be difficult at all. I could do this mission on my own after all. " Was the... Reassurance? from 416.

Spark liked their confidence. They would succeed, even if his guardian got into trouble

No. His guardian is most certainly in trouble. It would be a miracle had the hunter not made a new enemy in this world. Not that he was worried. His hunter was strong

He was, after all, the ace of the vanguard

* * *

**A.N.: soooo... What Do you think? Bad? Good? I would like some Feedback and advise to better my writing****And I would give anyone who guesses the pairing a shout-out. Not that it's difficult to guess. **


	3. Chapter 3: First Clue

**A.N.: Chapter three. Now, this chapter won't have the hunter in it but some diving into his history and character.**

* * *

"Say Mr. Spark, can you tell us a bit about your guardian? Maybe we could draw conclusions on where he would go if we understood him better. "Was what 45 said, breaking the silence that settled in during the drive east. It wasn't long since they found the mark that showed them the direction they need to go. They don't know when they would need to stop so they could spend some time talking about their target

"I would not be opposed to that" came Spark's instantaneous reply. "but be prepared, some of the things I'm about to tell you can be a bit... Strange."

416 Was the first to reply this time"Just tell us, I doubt anything can surprise us at this point.

So he did, and he started with the first meeting.

"I met him in russia, near an old cosmodrome. His light Was strong even before he became a guardian. I was drawn to him and when I resurrected him he started to ask question after question. He wanted to know everything, to explore and get to know his new world. In that moment I knew: he would be a great hunter

Our first meeting with the vanguard was fun to say the least. He asked Zavala and Ikora if they shaved their heads, something that made Cayde laugh so hard that he had to support himself on the wall. It became a running gag among the hunters, Ikora took it in good fun but Zavala still doesn't like talking about it

We went on patrols after that, uncovering secrets, discovering loot and fighting the darkness at every turn.

A lot happened in that time. The Black garden, Oryx and Crota. Many guardians died, more than we like to think about

Then came the Red War

Gaul and his forces were unrelenting in their hunt for the lightless guardians after they took the Last City and the Traveler. It was a time of despair. But, even in that despair, my hunter never gave up.

He searched regained his light after he was guided to a shard of the Traveler and reconnected with the other guardians. One after another we found the vanguard and hindered the Red Legion as we went. We prepared for the final battle against Gaul and destroyed his superweapon, one that he used in the past to destroy solar systems.

And after we did that, we confronted Gaul. It was a difficult battle, Gaul stole the light and was using it to empower himself. It was the Traveler that delivered the final blow, the moment it awoke to defend itself.

We had some free time after Gaules defeat. But that wouldn't last long. "

"Sangvis outpost ahead! "

Spark was interrupted in his rough recount of the past when 416 informed them of the buildings in the distance.

A Sangvis Ferri outpost. The manufacturer of tactical dolls whose own creation rebelled against them and are now on the warpath with humanity.

"Strange, I didn't pick up any signals." mused Spark. He would normally have been able to intercept any and all signals from this outpost. No matter how advanced SF is, they are not as advanced as the Vex, and Spark is able to decode signals from them anytime.

" Well, maybe you are not as good as you think you are. What matters right now is that we are combat ready. I'm going to park the car in the treeline over there, once we are out me and 9 will sneak around the outpost to see how the defenses are. HK416, you and G11 will hid among the trees and be ranged support if something goes wrong, understood? Good, have fun~. " UMP45 took charge and the others followed without objection. Spark has to respect their professionalism. He watches them prepare and execute the plan as fast as possible, or they would have if they hadn't noticed one little detail.

There Were no Sangvis troops. At least no active ones.

The ground Was littered with broken Sangvis dolls and dinergates. Some had deep, molten cuts in their bodies and others were outright cut in two. Other places simply had a pile of ash and a weapon side by side.

"Well, at least we know that my guardian was here. " was the, not so helpful, statement of Spark.

"Your hunter did that? " asked 416 with a raised brow. If he could do this on his own, even without all his weapons and nearly no ammunition then there might be some truth to Sparks description about his guardians power

"Most certainly. Those are Sol light burns, I can still feel the leftovers. Let's investigate the insides to see if he left something. " and with that, Spark took of toward the entrance of the outpost with 404 behind him. They were still cautious, but it was evident that they would not be ambushed here

When they arrived at the entrance they found it locked, not that this stopped Spark. The ghost shot a small beam of light at the door control for some second, until the door opened with a mechanical cklick and hiss

"This was easier then I thought. Well let's go explore!" exclaimed Spark. He was excited, it seemed.

The T-dolls followed after him after a slight pause. Maybe they'll find something useful in here

They doubt it.

* * *

**A.N.: still a bit short, and a rough retelling of the Destiny story. I did leave some stuff out, because I didn't want to go too deep into the lore,after all the lore of Destiny is deep**

**So, any questions? Advice? Write them in the comments and I will reply In the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**A.N.: New Chapter.****Today is the day that we will hear what the hunter has been up to****I will pack some more details in my descriptions and in the story in general****Now, to the readers: can you guess what pairing I have in mind? Write some comments with your guess and your reason for thinking that your guess is the right one****On to the story**

* * *

UMP45 was impressed. No other way to say this. This 'guardian', as Spark called him, was strong enough to take out an entire Sangvis Ferri outpost all on his own. She and her team could have done the same, yes, but this guy was alone and with limited ammunition. Even more impressive is that none of the Sangvis dolls out there were killed by gunshots. All of them had cuts.

If this is what this 'light' could do then she should ask if it is possible for T-dolls to use it. Spark said that his Guardian was most likely holding back to get a feel for his new enemies. If this is holding back then she wouldn't want to fight him at his best.

The inside of the outpost was worse of than the outside, with small debris and craters that look like multiple small explosions went of in here. Doll parts were everywhere and the thin walls that once separated the insides of the building into multiple rooms had only small parts still at the ceiling and ground that showed that they existed in the first place. 45 could already tell that this wasn't the hunter's doing.

"45, those are explosions from grenades, small pay load and rapid successive deployment, a rapid fire grenade launcher. The only Sangvis dolls equipped with something like that are Ringleaders."

416 had a point. Weapons like that areonly found on Ringleaders or special machines that wouldn't fit into this place. A Ringleader then. Let's hope their target got away with his life.

" Don't worry 45-nee, Mr. Spark said his guardian defeated a god! There is no way he could be defeated by any T-doll!" It seems that 9 is still optimistic. Let's just hope what Spark said is true. 45, personally, finds it still hard to believe, even with some of the evidence Spark provided.

Still, if they found him and the whole immortality thing is true, maybe they could recruit him. A capable fighter who she doesn't have to worry about dying can be really useful. It would also decrease the risk for her sister and he could gather information for them in riskier places.

45 was pulled out of her musing by the tired voice of G11.

"Found something" The sleepy Assault Rifle said this while pointing at something leaning against the wall directly opposite of the entrance.

A damage T-doll, the dead Ringleader.

The petite body had pale, almost white, skin and was wearing what could only be described as a black revealing shirt and panties. But the most striking feature of the doll was not her state of dress, but the fact that she was missing her head with a smoldering stump of steele and wire at her neck.

"It seems we found our little vandal." Sparks statement Was supported by the big grenade launcher connected to one of her legs. "It seems she had two weapons once. My guardian most likely removed the other one, judging by the hole in her other leg. "

"Why would he need such a heavy weapon? Wouldn't it just slow him down?" 9 had a good argument. From what Spark told them, his guardian was one of the fast, hit and run, sort. Why would he weight himself down like that?

"My guardian is, ah... excentric? Frankly, it's a hunter thing. Should they find something new or defeat a new enemy, you can be certain that they will take a trophy for themself." Did Spark Sound, sheepish? So this is a regular thing

"Well, anyway. Let's look around a bit more. Maybe he left some clue where he went." Everyone agreed to that well, beside G11, but she was sleeping beside the ringleaders body. Nobody wanted to disturb her, so they let her sleep until they found something or they came under attack.

While they were looking around, 416 found a pile of rubble that looked out of place, mostly because everything else in the room was thrown around the room end there were no other piles like this. So, she removed some of the scrap that made up the pile. What she found was surprising: a Dinergate, completely intact and with a strange symbol on its back

The symbol was a cross consisting of four curved lines that basically make the room between them the cross. In its middle was a dot. The symbol was drawn, or rather burned, into the shell of the Dinergate

The small robot itself is not active or rather, active but not moving. "I think this is the clue we wanted." it had to be. Why else would this be here? Sangvis doesn't use such symbols.

"Let me see." Spark was at her side almost immediately and started scanning the strange Dinergate. "This robot seemed to be a modified version of the original. The one who did this was certainly my hunter. It has a audio file saved on it, my guardian most likely modified the recon capabilities of it to use it as a recorder. I'll See if I can extract the audio and play it so we can see what he left us. "

" Why would he leave us a recorded message? " 45 asked. "What makes him think that the first people to find it are friendly? "

"I don't think my guardian did it as a message. He most likely took a page from his mentor, Cayde-6. He also left multiple recordings across the solar system during his travels. My guardian will most likely leave one at every point of interest he crosses, if he has the resources, that is. We can use this as a guide. " Spark explained to them.

UMP9 got exited at the Idea " Let's hear it then! Maybe he got something interesting to say. I really want to know what happened here! " she was practically bouncing on the spot at this point.

" Ha, ok. I will start the recording now. Please don't interrupt."

* * *

**A.N.: There you have it, with cliffhanger and all****The next chapter is going to be the first personal log of the guardian and the reaction of the others.****As always: please leave some feedback and advise.****Till next time. **


	5. Chapter 5: First Message

**A.N.: Chapter five.**

**I bought Shadowkeep now, so I can get extra inspiration and a better source of destiny lore. Also, if anyone needs a buddy to play Destiny with they can pm me.**

**To the chapter!**

* * *

Team 404 was interested in the audio log they found, it would give them the chance to experience the character of Spark's guardian for the first time. All of them had heard a bit about him from Spark, but they still had some expectations of his personality.

All was silent as Spark started to play the log. They were greeted by a male voice, the person sounding somewhat tired.

"Hello, whoever is hearing this. If you are ally, neutral or enemy, I don't really care. Now you most likely want to know why I left this message here. The answer to that is: nostalgia. I felt nostalgic, a new place and unknown enemies are something that I haven't seen in a long time, so I thought I should do as my mentor did and leave some messages across my way.

"This is just meant to indulge myself, a way to talk to someone so I won't go mad.

"So let's start with introductions. I am a guardian, a dead man walking and a hunter. I don't really have a name, but people always called me Hunter so I took that as a name. Stupid, right? Naming yourself after your occupation, but I liked it, it represents all the things I like: freedom, excitement on the hunt and the wilderness that is my second home.

"Enough about that though. I will most likely make more of these messages. I feel better already and it feels kinda therapeutic. So I will tell you more about myself and my journey, even if I won't tell you any context. Sucks for you I suppose, but I had to go throu the same with Cayde's logs. So let's start with the important stuff: how I got here.

"Well that is actually really easy to say. Me and five other guardians went to this evil, Alien robot infested, place called the black garden. It was my second time there and I was the guy to discover the threat that grew there so I was chosen to lead the team. All went as smooth as it could and we soon defeated the Vex minds that controlled the place.

"Then IT spoke to me.

"It was the second time IT talked to me. With it I mean an ancient power called 'the Darkness', my mortal enemy. It told me that I would play a vital part in it's future plans, that I would join it's side even if I didn't know it yet. Not even a second passed back in the garden while it talked to me and my team mates were non the wiser. But I made a decision.

"I told the others to go back to the entrance and secure it while I search for something that could give us a clue on the whole situation. They believed me, why would they not? I was a hero in the city, a living legend, even if I didn't think I deserved it. After they were gone I started my plan. I linked the defeated Vex mind to the gate that made up the entrance to the garden, it still contained enough dark power for my purpose. After some tweaking and adjusting, I was done. I turned the Vex into a bomb that would completely destabilise the gate and distort its connection with the other side so much that it will be completely useless even if you were to repair it.

"Naturally, I needed to dispose of all tools the Darkness could use. Including the tool it said it would need in the future: me. So I sat down and waited for my death. Not that that is what happened.

"I heard someone, someone familiar. I didn't completely hear what they said, but I sensed a great amount of light a moment before everything exploded. I woke up in a small clearing a two days ago with no plan where I was. I knew that I survived, but Spark was not with me, something that worried me. I had my light, wich meant that Spark was still alive and I could also feel a small connection to him.

"The problem with being separated from Spark was that, one: he has no one to protect him, two: I don't have any access to my spare gear and ammunition. All I had with me when I woke up was my armor and Ace, my hand cannon. I already shot all but one bullet in Ace's chambers, so I will not use him until I find Spark again.

"Good news are that these fetish robots that I met are, while hostile, not very threatening. I mean the most threatening was their leader, the one looking like bait for pedophiles, and even that one was not really a threat. Though I might have gone a bit overboard with using the Golden Gun on her, her head literally exploded. I overestimated her.

"Well, no kill like overkill, am I right?

"So, if you want to follow my journey, go ahead, but be warned: danger follows me and I will always find my way into dangerous situations. If you still want to follow me then you will find some rewards that I salvaged across my way as a token of my respect. I already have a reward prepared for you. One of the guns the small fry in this outpost used, I modified it a bit so it has more output and is usable by anyone because it was calibrated to its original user before. I made two of them, one for me and one for whoever finds it. It is hidden under the small bot this message is recorded on. Have fun with that.

"Also, if you are listening Spark, I hope we meet again. I will be going southeast from here. I heard the leader of this outpost talk about someone they are hunting, so I will see if I can find that person. Maybe they can give me some insight on where I am.

"Until next time, Hunter out."

With that the audio cut off and left 404 and Spark in silence once more.

* * *

**A.N.: I will only write so far. I want the audio logs to be chapters of their own each time one is discovered.****I don't know how long it is going to take for the next chapter, but I already have some plot points that I want to reach.****Example: I want the guardian to get a T-dolls companion on his travels. I just don't have all the details yet.****Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6: Sad Memory

**A.N.: ****Chapter Six!**

**So, I got a bit exited to write a bit more. This story just keeps giving me new ideas, Destiny is also party to blame for that though.**

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

The members of 404 all had varying thoughts about the things they just heard.

UMP 9 was exited about the 'rewards' Hunter spoke about and started looking for the gun he mentioned.

G11 was napping, obviously.

416 was curious about the part where he mentioned that he was seen as a hero. That was something Spark had yet to talk about. Maybe she could ask him later?

45 on the other hand was able to pick up something that the others apparently overheard. When Hunter spoke about this 'Cayde', his voice got a sad, almost depressed, undertone. She got curious about that so, she decided to ask Spark about it.

Spark himself was saddened by the tone of his guardian's voice. He wish he could be there to lend his support, even if he could only give Hunter some reassuring words. His guardian should not sound so depressed.

"Mr. Spark." Spark was snapped out of his musing by the voice of 45. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Spark welcomed the distraction, he did not want to think about his hunters problematic situation, it would only stress him out. "Yes, Ms. 45, you can, but do you want to?"

He got that joke from Sundance, Cayde's ghost. She was a cheerful one.

UMP 45 found the joke not as funny as he did, judging by her deadpan expression. She choose to ignore it for now.

"I just wanted to ask, who is this Cayde your guardian was talking about?" Spark blinked, or as close to blinking as you could as a sentient sphere of light wrapped in a disco ball. That was a question he did not expect. It brought the memories of his hunters depression right back up.

"That question could take some time to answer, how about I answer it on our way to the next location?" he needed some time to sort throu his thoughts right now, only then can he answer.

45 was about to say something when she was interrupted by the voice of her sister. "45-nee! Look, I found the gun he was talking about!" was 9's exited exclamation. Spark and 45 looked over to the exited T-Doll just to see her hold a standard issue Sanvis Ferri gun, the ones normally carried by vespid units. It was a futuristic looking assault rifle type gun with little in terms of firepower and a range that makes it just good enough fo mid range fire fights. It was black with a purple stripe on each side. Otherwise its completely black. This one had one difference thou, it had a carving on its side wich read:

_"Payback, because Forgiveness is overrated."_

It appears to be a small inscription to discern it from the standard issue versions. 45 had to admit that it was a bit fitting, you use it as payback to SF after all. 416 seemed to be interested in it as well, she would most likely want to know what kind of improvements Hunter made on it with the small amount of time and resources he had at hand.

Just after 9 got her sisters attention, she pointed the rifle at the wall and pressed the trigger. With a small high pitched sound, the gun shot its projectile, a small energy blast. It was faster then any normal bullet and, after impacting the wall, left a smoldering hole in the wall. It was impressive, nearly double the firepower of the original model. One question remained.

"9, what does it use as ammunition?" came the question from the elder of the UMP sisters.

The one to answer it was Spark, who just finished scanning the gun. "It uses the power cores of the Sangvis dolls that use it," he said in a tone that implied that He was impressed by his guardian's work. "It has a higher energy consumption than the original model, but the firepower is considerably higher. It is also half automatic with an estimated range of a hundred meters. A good improvement using the salvaged parts of the Dolls Hunter defeated."

45 liked that description. If the guardian could do that with limited resources then what could he do with the resources his ghost could provide? But, no matter how impressive, the UMP sisters would not be able to use that thing, they are after all calibrated to SMGs and could not use it properly. Maybe 416 or G11 could take it? Thoughts for another time.

Spark and 404 grabbed anything that could be of value and had Spark store it, including spare Vespid power cores for the new weapon they fittingly named Payback. As soon as everything was done, they got back to the jeep they used to drive here and started heading southeast.

* * *

It was five minutes in when Spark decided to answer 45's question from before.

"So, Ms. 45 asked me something back at the outpost that I think I can answer now. She asked me about Cayde." He started, somewhat nervous. Cayde was a sore topic for him and his guardian.

"Hmm, yes I remember your friend talking about someone with that name. Something about talking Inspiration from him to make the audio diaries." came the thoughtful reply from 416. She was also a bit interested in that part, even if she was more interested about the parts that talked about the hunters combat capabilities.

"Oh, are we gonna hear about Mr. Hunters background story?" came the ever exited voice of 9. She really just wants to hear more exiting stories about Spark and his guardian.

G11 appears to be sleeping, but was also paying attention to what was being said, just a bit interested in the topic.

"Yes, the story about Hunters connection to Cayde may be a bit long, but I can always tell you some important parts." Spark said, readying himself for the memories he is about to recall.

"Cayde-6 was the hunter vanguard, a mentor of sorts for the new hunters that join the ranks of the guardians. He took few things serious and always made jokes at the most important of moments. He was always there to cheer my guardian and me up, he brought life to the tower. Cayde was the sort of person you could always rely on, even if he didn't appear like that at first.

"Hunter always thought of Cayde as an oder brother, so to speak. Cayde helped him, guided him and encouraged him if things seemed like they would escalate beyond control." Spark slowly got into the explanation, his voice taking on a sad tone.

"What happened to him?" 45 was the one to ask. She was curious about the tone Spark and Hunter used when taking about Cayde. It gave her a strange feeling, as if she knew that tone frome somewhere.

Spark paused for a moment before speaking again. "Uldren Sov" he said with a surprising amount of venom in his voice. He sounded angry, something the T-dolls had not heard from him before. "The prince of the awoken escaped from the prison of elders with the help from outsiders. Cayde went to confront him and the fallen barons that followed his command. He fought them all alone, he never stood a chance.

"They first killed his ghost, Sundance, most likely when she came out to heal him. She Was just as cocky and confident as Cayde himself and it cost her. Me and my guardian arrived to late to help. When we arrived at the scene, Cayde was dieing and Uldren was escaping with his barons, Cayde's gun, the Ace of Spades in his hand.

"My guardian was never the same after that. He became a lot more like Cayde, always a joke at hand and confident in every situation. But behind that lied a lot of buried pain and grief, something he only showed when we were alone. I miss his old, silent and somewhat dense self and the borderline idiotic questions he would ask from time to time, but I know that he needs that mask to heal and, who knows, maybe this world will have something that will help him heal. "

A solemn silence fell on the group, none knowing what to say to the story they heard. All but one were silent out of respect to Spark for talking about such a painful memory, even the normally energetic UMP 9 was silent.

UMP 45 on the other hand found herself thinking about something else. A person with a fake smile who hides their true thoughts from others. She knew someone like that. Someone with a trauma in her past, even if she herself can't remember what it was. 45 would really like to know in how many ways these two people resemble each other.

How many similarities are there between UMP 45 and the guardian known as Hunter?

* * *

**A.N.:** **There you have it.**

** Our heroes are on the move again and the girls Were delivered with one of the many trauma of the guardian they are searching for.**

**Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7: New Direction

**A.N.: Chapter Seven.**

**Hello dear readers. Updates can become longer in the future due to exams coming up for me. Also, I am still researching Destiny and GFL because, when I started this story, I just started to get into the proper Destiny lore and the lore books. I am currently playing, or trying to play, throu the raids so I can learn more about them.**

**The problems of a solo player I guess.**

**Well, on to the story.**

* * *

As the three dolls and one ghost drove in the direction Hunter gave them, night started to set in. They discussed about setting up camp, but ultimately decided to drive on so they could catch up with the wayward guardian.

Currently they were talking about what they could find in the area that they are heading towards. The one to ask for the information was Spark. After all, if he knows what areas are of interest to his hunter then he can deduce where he would go.

416 was the one to inform him in a formal, if not a bit strained, tone. "Ahead of us is sector S09, an area controlled by Griffin and Kryuger, it is at the border to Sangvis controlled territory. We can expect to meet friendly and hostile T-dolls, so we should be on our guard."

Spark hummed his understanding before replying. "Understood, I will see if I can listen in on any communications that are made in the area. "At the looks he received he added sheepishly, "I will be as unnoticed as possible."

He got a small chuckle from 45 from that. "Well then I will leave the intercepting of enemy signals to you~" she smiled at him pleasantly, earning a scowl from 416.

"You really want to give that responsibility to him without verifying if he is even capable of doing it unnoticed? What if it doesn't work because he is unfamiliar with the security measures Sangvis deploys?" she asked, more then a bit sceptical about the Idea. Spark could understand her doubt, after all she hasn't seen him in action before, but 45 seems to trust his abilities. Maybe the leader of 404 wishes to see what he is capable of in electronic warfare.

While the two start to get into a small verbal fight, Spark turned to 9 and G11, the latter being fast asleep but alert by what Spark could perceive, and asked "Do they always fight like this?" while turning into the direction of the dolls in question. Their argument already over with a victory for 45, judging by her smug expression and 416's scowl.

9 let loose an awkward chuckle at the situation. "Yeah, kinda. Sis and 416 might get along when it comes to work and battle, but they argue a lot. 416 questions 45-nee's motivation, but trusts her leading capabilities, so don't worry." While 9 Was giving her explanation, G11 just nodded along in agreement without opening her eyes as if she was confirming it in her sleep.

416 was about to add something before Spark interrupted her.

"I am receiving an unknown communication signal, do you want to listen in?" Any complain the AR had about the interrupting left her after hearing this.

"Go ahead, but make sure they don't know we are listening." came the order from the leader. Spark immediately set to intercept the message without notice, the encryption was bad enough for the ghost to do it without any problems. Though, he detects another signal that is trying to listen in. He left the second one alone for now because the don't seem like they could manage to listen in on the channel for now.

Spark starts the broadcast and soon an unknown female voice could be heard.

"Ar-15, SOPMOD ll, where is your current location? I made contact with one of Griffins commanders, persica hired them to find us, if we could make out a location to gather so we could pick you up." Was the first thing the voice said. Spark noticed 416 stiffening and her scowl deepening, but didn't question it.

An answer came in form of another female voice, this one a bit more calm compared to the soft, concerned voice of the first speaker. "Don't worry about us M4, we are fine for now. We are in Sangvis territory, I can't tell you the exact location but we are safe. We found something interesting hidden in one of the ruins in the area. It was a jamming device meant to block out Sangvis signals and intercept the connection between their control posts and their T-dolls. It had a data storage with it, but we are currently unable to see what is on it."

Another voice chimed in from the same source as the last, this one noticably more cheerful. "Yep! It was made of parts from some broken Sangvis dolls that were scattered around the area. The jamming thingy had a strange carving on the side, I can't wait to show you!" The third person finished with a giggle.

That is when a fourth voice interrupted the transmission. "Those are some good news." this one was male and sounded mature and professional. "I apologise for the interruption, my name is Marc Parcel, commander for Griffin and Kryuger in sector S09. We were able to track your signal, so you should not worry about arranging a meeting point."

There were some exclamation of surprise, before they started talking about the pick up for the two dolls. Meanwhile, Team 404 and Spark had their own discussion.

"It seems like they found one of Hunters messages. Too bad, that jamming device could have been useful." Mused 45, "but we would still need to get that message, so we could either intercept them and snatch it from them or we could make contact with Griffin and tell them about our little mission. What do you think Mr. Spark?" She asked the resident ghost who contemplated for a minute before someone else spoke.

"I think we should contact the Griffin commander." surprisingly it was 9 who spoke, just beating 416 to it by a second. "We could ask if they got any strange movements or other information that could lead to Mr. Hunter!" it was a good idea, but 416 had a different opinion.

"We should just intercept them. We got bigger numbers and better equipment with the things Spark carries around, so it should be childs play." She seemed a bit eager too, Spark made a note to ask about her apparent dislike for these people before giving his opinion.

"We should contact this commander. If he could give us some information then we could find my guardian faster and restock on supplies. Also, it would be better to have as many allies in this as possible, after all, knowing his luck, Hunter will make a lot of enemies on his way." he ended his explanation with an apologetic tone before 45 made a suggestion of her own.

"How about we do both, we go to the meeting point where they gather with Griffin and tell them that the data storage is connected to a mission we got, Griffin will most likely hand it to us on the condition that they could maybe listen in on it too. In the end, the dolls will not remember us anyway so we could just ask for it and get it with minimal resistance too." And she was right, from what Spark was told, Team 404 technically did not exist. Which is why the memories of dolls they interact is wiped the moment they stop being involved in the mission.

The others seemed to agree, even 416 if reluctantly. Spark himself also agreed, it is a good decision to meet the in neutral territory in the case of a fight, but he could not shake of the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

He will just have to be prepared if something happens. His instinct was always right with stuff like this.

He had to make up for his guardian's bad luck when it came to unplanned fights after all.

* * *

**A.N.: There you have it.****Nothing more to say, leave a review if you want.****Bye. **


	8. Gearing up and Planning

**A.N.: Chapter Eight.**

**Hello again! Sorry for the somewhat long wait, but I had some personal issues to work throu. My graduation is coming up and with it the exams, but my school is closed due to Covid-19, so I have to learn at home.**

**Not easy with All these distractions.**

**On to the chapter.**

* * *

Sector S09, abandoned Sangvis outpost.

Team 404 arrived at the designated meeting point just as the sun started to set. The point the Griffin commander gave is an old outpost that used to belong to Sangvis and was captured by Griffin after the area was handed over to the new commander.

They set up camp outside the outpost in a small abandoned shack, using a cloaking device that Spark provided to hide from any notice by either SF or Griffin until the start of the meeting. Currently, they are discussing the way they should confront the meeting parties, so that they would lend their aid.

"For the last time 9, we are not going to just teleport in the middle of the meeting!"

... A very unproductive discussion.

"But whyyyyy, it would be really cool and they would believe us more if we showed them some of the alien tech that Mr. Spark got!"

"I am with 416 on this one, 9. We can't just pop up unannounced in there, chances are that they would shoot at us on sight. They are expecting to be followed after all."

"45-nee! Not you too!"

"*Sigh* ok, how about we leave the decision to Mr. Spark, ok? He is the client after all."

Spark, not expecting for the conversation to shift to him so suddenly, was caught a bit of guard as the present Dolls all looked at him, one with pleading puppy dog eyes, one with a all too innocent smile and one with a scowl that dared him to indulge the energetic SMG doll.

G11 was sitting in one corner of the room, acting as the lookout at one of the windows, she would rather leave the planning to those with more capabilities in tactics.

After a moment of awkward silence on Spark's part, he came up with a solution, one that would, hopefully, settle the debate for everyone.

"How about this. We can compromise, I will contact them by hacking into their frequency and assure them that we mean no harm, then, one of us is going to use the Vex teleporter I have to teleport to their location as a way to make them believe us easier. My Guardian would do something like that all the time, he calls it a 'Hunters Entrance'. He loves to make dramatic appearances."

Looks like this appeased all the arguing parties to some extend, but one question remained.

"Who is going to accompany you Mr. Spark?" The one to ask was 45, she had a very interested look in her eyes, no doubt wanting to use the teleporter herself.

"Oh! oh! Me! Me!" her sister was apparently even more exited to do something like that. She was practically jumping in her seat with stars in her eyes.

"No, sending you would just paint a bad image of us. You are not professional enough for such a meeting." came the reply from 416, her face set in an expression of superiority with her back straight. "Don't worry, Mr. Spark, all you would need for this mission would be me. I will be able to protect you in case the negotiations fail!"

... It appears that she is still somewhat looking for a confrontation with those Griffin T-dolls.

"Ummmm..." Spark was at a loss. He really did not want to take 9 or 416 with him, one was too excitable and the other too confrontational. 45 was also out of the question because he did not want her to have something to brag about to her teammate.

Then, he got an idea. There was one Doll that hasn't shown any sign of interest yet.

"I think G11 should accompany me!" he said in a desperate tone. The ones who showed visible interest were caught so off guard by his choice that they weren't even able to react.

"What?" The chosen one herself on the other hand was able to exclaim her surprise in her usual tired tone.

"Hear me out for a moment! 45 is the leader and she should stay safe in case of a confrontation. 9 and 416 should secure the perimeter, I will even equip you with some of the gear I have with me! G11 is someone, from what I saw so far, that won't loose her composure so easily and her general lazy appearance should keep the Griffin dolls and their commander in the believe that she is no threat. "

He finished his explanation hastily, he knew his reason Was not all that sound, but he just wanted to avoid a prolonged discussion.

The T-dolls seemed to accept his reasoning, 9 and 416 mostly because, in 9's words, they got to 'play' with some of Spark's stuff.

Just as he was about to celebrate this small victory, the tired voice of the sleepy T-dolls came from the window she Was stationed at.

"Can I get some extra gear for this?"

And like that, another discussion was started about the equipment he would provide them with.

Why does he always get the troublesome ones?

* * *

The next day.

Spark and the Team were ready for their little mission. They were able to negotiate the arrangements for the equipment after some time of discussing, but were satisfied with the results.

G11 got the most of it, she is going to be the one under the most risk after all. She is equiped with one of the suits of protective gear, minus the cloak, from Hunter's arsenal, the old armor that he earned in the Crucible as a token of Shaxx's respect. She also got a sidearm in the form of one of Hunter's favorite SMGs, Riskrunner.

That doesn't mean that the other members of 404 worse equipment.

45 was given the Mida Mini Tool as a sidearm and the Optimacy armor set that he got as a present from Calus, the Cabal Emperor.

9 is equipped with the Exodus Down armor set they were able to salvage from the Exodus Black while doing some missions for Failsafe, the armor itself being named so by the AI in question. Her new secondary weapon is the Mountain Top grenade launcher, in case they need to get rid of some armored enemies.

416 is wearing the Woodland armor that Spark and his Guardian got as a present from Devrim after they defeated Ghaul, as an apology for doubting their chances of survival against the delusional Cabal leader. Something he handily forgot to say to them at the time. 416 Was going to act as their sniper for this one, so she was given D. A. R. C. I., a sniper rifle with an artificial intelligence that Hunter used as his primary weapon for ranged extermination. Ranged meaning that he would use it in distances over one kilometer, because that Was his maximum precision range with Ace.

Spark also had to give the three Dolls that would give ranged support one small cloaking device each so they would not be discovered.

Good that Hunter is a hoarder.

Spark had to adjust the different armor sets as well, so they would fit the dolls. Thought 45 seemed to be a bit agitated that he only needed to shrink her armor while he had to increase the chest space for the others. Something that 416 promptly mocked her with.

Now the time for the meeting has come. 416 stationed herself on top of one of the watchtowers in the area, while 9 hid inside the outpost itself. 45 Was inside the shack with G11 and spark, waiting for everything to start.

That is when 416 contacted them over the communication devices that Spark gave them, small practical things that fit perfectly in your ear.

"I can see the two Griffin dolls approaching from the north, they should arrive at the outpost in a few minutes."

"Understood. Hold your position and look out for the Griffin rescue Team." 45 was completely serious. This was something they can't mess up. If they don't get Hunter's last message and where it was found, then they had to start from zero with no clue where he could have gone.

Failure was not an option.

" Ok, I will look for a good moment to contact them during the meeting and will calibrate the teleporter to bring us to their location using the tracker 9 carries as a reference. 9 has smoke grenades loaded into Mountain Top and some high explosives in case of an attack, so we should be fine if we need to escape." 45 gave a nod and a smile at Spark's assessment. She did not need to be concerned for her sister because of her new, if temporary, equipment and the fact that she has actually the least dangerous task of them. Simply to make an opening for Spark and G11 to escape in case of an emergency.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another announcement from 416.

"Helicopter approaching from the east. It's the Griffin pickup team, judging by the appearance." Was her message, her tone laced with anticipation.

And true to her words, the sound of a helicopter approaching was rapidly getting louder. 45 looked at G11 and Spark and gave them a firm nod.

" It's showtime."

* * *

**A.N.:**

**There you have it. Took a bit to get this started.**

**So the confrontation between Team 404 and Spark with three members of the AR Team and the Griffin Team is going to be next chapter.**

**I hope I don't mess this up.**

**Problem is that I don't yet know which T-dolls will be on the Griffin Team. So I will just ask you for suggestions.**

**Who knows, maybe your favorite Doll will become a recurring member of the cast!**

**Until next time. **


	9. G&K and Anti Rain

**A.N.: Chapter Nine.**

**Had to rewrite this one because I was unsatisfied with literally everything I wrote for some reason.**

**Sorry for the long wait**.

**On to the chapter.**

* * *

_Sector S09, Abandoned SF Outpost._

AR-15 had a bad time since she got seperated from her sisters, her reunion with SOPMOD being the only good thing that happend.

Then they found that strange box.

It was made out of scrap metal that was somehow melted together and engraved with a strange symbol. They found it in an area with multiple inactive sangvis dolls inside a small, nearly invisible outcrop under some boulders.

The things inside proved to be the best thing that happened to them since they got seperated from M4 and M16. A jamming device the size of a radio with the doll core of a sangvis doll as its main component.

They also found a small device with unknown purpose in the box, but they didn't dare to try anything with it so they wouldn't damage it.

Well, Sopmod wanted to but AR-15 didn't let her.

The Pinkett thought that she would thank the one who left that stuff behind if they ever met, and if they weren't enemies that is.

They were luckily able to contact M4 and the commander that is in control of the sector they found themself in and appoint a rescue location. They will be picked up by an Echelon of Griffin T-dolls that will accompany M4 to the designated location.

They are currently waiting at an old SF outpost, watching the Griffin helicopter draw closer and prepare to land.

"Neee, 15. What do you think the Griffin dolls will be like?"

The girl in question hummed in thought before turning to her excitable sister.

SOPMOD was a pale looking girl with red eyes and blond hair that has a red streak on the right side of her face. She wears a black jacked that was a bit damaged because of the ordeals she went through, even her black stockings and skirt have some ripped places. The ammunition pouches at her right hip were also nearly empty. Even her weapon was a bit scratched at some places.

AR-15 didn't look much better, her blue jacked was down to one sleeve and she had a damaged spot at her right shoulder where both her jacked and white shirt were ripped and her artificial skin had suffered a wound from a sangvis rifle, revealing some of her inner parts. The stocking on her left leg was surprisingly fine. The scope of her gun was damaged beyond repair and had to be abandoned.

"Hmm... Considering that they have been searching for us on Persicas request, they will most likely send some of their best. We will most likely be met with a group of professionals, so be on your best behavior." 15 advised her childish sister sternly while getting in position near the helipad to greed the rescue team.

The helicopter decendet slowly and once it landed they were greeted with the 'professionals' that would escord them.

"IDW da nyaaaa~!"

AR-15 watched with disbelief as the first T-Doll disembarked from the vehicle. She was short and slim with blond hair and ... cat ears? She was clothed in a white button down shirt with a tie and clack shorts that were cut deeper at the sides to show a bit of her hips, and the sides of her panties. Her pants were also held up by black suspenders. Her weapon is a SMG.

The pink haired T-doll watched with disbelief as the smaller blonde was followed by two identical copies and immediately set to secure a perimeter with them. All the while, SOPMOD was laughing at her sister's expression.

"IDW! Don't just rush out like that!" the next one to step out was another SMG doll, this one looking more professional than the first. She also had blond hair, just a slighly darker shade, that was bound into twintails. She had a red barret and red short jacket over a white buttoned down shirt and brown sheckered suspenders that held a skirt of the same pattern and color.

As the second SMG doll got into position around the helicopter, still shouting at the cat like doll that settled near the edge of the surrounding forest, AR-15 and her sister were greeted by a familliar AR doll.

SOPMOD was the first to react, with an exited shout of "M4!" she trew herself at their sister in a flying hug.

15 simply shook her head in exasperation and smiled at the leader of the AR Team while looking her over.

M4 has dark brown long hair with a green streak on the left side of her face. She wore a dark grey sleeveless shirt and a skull styled bandana around her neck. She still wore her jacked around her waist, having it cover her black shorts. her legs were also covered by gray metal boots that went up to her upper thighs.

The Pinkett was stopped from greeting her leader herself by the presence of five new dolls, or five iterations of the same doll, stepping out of the vehicle.

"See, M4. I told you they would be ok." The unnamed doll, a Rifle doll judging by the weapon, said with a happy smile. She had dark brown eyes and hair that was bound in twintails that ended with red tips. She was dressed in a brown uniform and dark blue skirt. Her legs were covered by white stockings with black edges that reached just below her skirt.

When she noticed AR-15's eyes on her she gave her a friendly smile and a salute in greeting before getting professional.

"I apologize for the small size of our Echelon." she said, a serious expression on her face. "The commander decided that diversion is our best bet to ensure the success of the mission. Most of our active duty dolls are currently running offensive operations on minor Sangvis Ferri outposts to draw attention away from this location. As a result we could not send a standard Echelon to get you in fear of drawing attention."

AR-15 was slightly relieved knowing that at least the apparent leader of the operation is serious about this. "Don't worry, we understand the need for subtlety and, while I did not expect it, I won't hold it against you." it also explained that strange SMG doll, not that she would say that out loud.

"M14"

The two T-dolls turned to the source of the sudden voice, AR-15 noting down the name for later. It was the second SMG doll, carrying a flat device that was topped of with a small lense, the device itself was clack in colour with the Griffin and Krueger.

"Ah yes." M14 gave a short nod to the other doll, who immediately set the device down and started setting it up for something.

The leader of the Echelon seemed to see the confusion on AR-15's face and started to explain.

"This is a holographic communicater. The Commander wished to talk to you immediately after we encounter you so he could report your condition to sir Kruger and Lady Persica. Please wait a second while Sten over here contacts HQ."

The Pinkett did not think that this is actually necessary. They could have just as well contacted the Commander over the normal long range communication, but she didn't voice her thoughts. He is the commanding officer and should have a proper reason.

"15."

Hearing her name being called, the AR in question turned to see M4 holding the jamming device with a curious stare.

"Could I ask where exactly you found this?"

"I would like to know that as well."

AR-15 whipped her head around to the source of the familiar voice, only to discover the active communication device and the hologram of, who she can already guess to be the Commander.

M14 immediately stood at attention in front of the image of her superior and saluted him.

"Commander Parcel! We found the two missing individuals and are ready for the extraction."

The Man himself gave a small smile at the twin tailed T-Doll. His deep blue eyes holding an almost fond expression. On his head was a red beret with the GK logo on it that was covering his short black hair. He wore a red and black uniform that held some badges and the same logo as his beret on his right breast. His face looked around 30 years old with a scar that started from his cheek, right under his left eye, and ended at the base of his ear.

"At ease, M14. I can see that you were successful." as he said this, he turned to the three members of the AR team. "You might already know me from our last talk, but I will introduce myself formally this time."

After he finished talking he took of his beret and gave a small bow. "I am Marc Parcel, Field Commander of GK for sector S09." Once done with his introduction he lifted his head again, this time with a sterner expression. "In regards to the device you found, I would like a small report on where you found it or other information that we can look into while you are on your way to base."

15 took to explain the place the chest was hidden in. When she was about to talk about the other device, SOPMOD interrupted her, her voice as cheerful as ever.

"Here! There was this symbol on the stash." She looked as if she expected to be petted for mentioning a detail her sister had yet to mention. Something M14 did immediately, apparently on reflex.

"Symbol?" Commander Parcel turned his attention back to 15, his eyes asking her to expand on her sisters words.

"Yes," she took a second to recover her composure from the interruption before she continued. "there was a symbol on the container the device was in. It looked like-"

"-four curved lines, making a cross."

That was a new voice, not 15 not the commander and most certainly none of the other dolls.

When thay realized that this was an unknown individual talking they turned to the source of the voice, only to receive another surprise.

"Nee, miss M14. Why does your dummy know how the symbol looked?" Came the curious but still somewhat weary question from SOPMOD, her weapon drawn and pointed at the dummy in question.

The one hwo answered was the one that was currently being threatened her. The voice was Masculine, contrasting with M14's looks and somewhat robotic.

"I apologize for taking control of this unit, but I didn't want to risk being shot at should I reveal myself to you without warning." He said, his voice was polite and disarming. "As for the symbol..."

"... that would be my partner's doing."

* * *

**Yes, a cliffhanger.**

**Sorry for taking so damn long, I had a lot stuff to do and am now officially looking for work.**

**I had this chapter nearly finished and thought I should get it done.**

**Tell me what you thought and please tell me of any errors I made.**

**Thank you and stay safe and healthy.**


End file.
